Sin City
by Freshkid12345
Summary: Jake won't be messing with Clare anymore..A Full Story. Alternative Story to "All The World That Is The Case"
1. Chapter 1

Sin City

I wasn't going to let him get away with this. Not in my book. He went to far now. No backing away. He's defenseless, strapped to my table like a crazy person in a crazy house. Maybe that's where I have to go. Be I am sure as hell am crazy.

Jake Martin. Asshole. Douchebag. I can go on all night. Took my Clare, and did something bad to her. MY Clare. He wasn't getting away.

He wasn't.

Jake is struggling to get free from the table I strapped him to. He can't get out. He will never get out. Alive that is…

"Get me out of here! Help Me!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs. Ha. Fool nobody can save you, you asshole.

I smirked and walked around the table, eyeing my prey. The scalpel burning a hole in my hand. I put my lips near Jake's ear and whispered:

"Your Dead jackass. You shouldn't have messed with Clare. You shouldn't have messed with me."

"I didn't do anything. Your crazy! Let me go!" Jake screamed again.

"Oh, so you didn't get Clare pregnant and left her! She came to my house crying her eyes out saying you left her because she's pregnant with your baby! But, don't worry, I'll help her with the baby like it's my own. And…you'll burn in hell."

I took the scalpel and pressed it against Jake's cheek, drawing blood. He screamed in pain, and I smiled. Then, I shed the skin off of Jake's arm, red crimson blood pouring out from the big hole in his arm. Jake kept begging and pleading, I wouldn't listen. I cut another hole in Jake's other arm, more blood seeping out. Jake's screaming got annoying, I got duck tape and put it on his mouth. 

I took off Jake's shirt, and cut a long, deep line on his stomach. Jake's screams were muffled. I took the scalpel and cut Jake's forehead. I cut his nipples off and his screamed his head off. Ha, this is funny. I chuckled a deep laugh, and Jake looked at me, horror in his eyes.

I took off Jake's pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked in front of me. I walked to the desk in the room, and rummaged through it. I finally found what I wanted. I large steak knife that reads "Jake" on it. I walked back to Jake and put the knife to his penis. His eyes went wide, and I think he was pleading for me to not take his manhood from him, but I wasn't sure. This needed to be done.

With one swipe, I cut of Jake's prostate, and he screamed so loud, that the tape was blown off his mouth. A lot of blood splashed out like a fountain and I laughed. He won't he getting anyone else pregnant. I grabbed the scalpel again, and stabbed it in Jake's stomach. He screamed more loudly since the tape was off. His eyes started to droop, but I wasn't finished. I took the steak knife, and whispered to Jake:

"See you in Hell."

I sliced his neck open, making the last of his blood our out his body. He was choking on his own blood. Drinking it up, and regurgitating it back out. Foam formed in his mouth, then he finally stopped.

Jake was dead.

I dropped the knife and looked around the room. Blood was covering every inch of the walls, making it look very evil in here. I looked at my clothes, and they were drenched with blood. I sighed. It had to be done. I wasn't going to let him walk around the streets, knowing he had a baby and wasn't taking care of it. Don't worry I'll help Clare, even if the baby doesn't turn out to look like me.

I took out my iPhone and texted Clare.

He's gone-Eli


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello "Sin City" visitors! You just got quick witted in my Boo-yah plan back in "All The World That Is The Case" So whoever read the chapter before this, you have to read this story. So get ready for "Sin City"! Now to get things straight, it's two different scenarios. So this is a WAY different scenario from "All The World That Is The Case". I hope I don't get you confused. **

Sin City

Eli's P.O.V.

I dragged Jake's body bag through the woods. I never thought I would have to kill somebody, but I guess today was the day. I left the bag next to a big tree. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and headed home to my girlfriend, and _my _baby.

….

Clare's P.O.V.

I was holding JR in my arms. I was really terrified of what Eli had done. Did he have to kill Jake? I let out a frustrated groan, and JR looked at me. His bright blue eyes staring into mine. JR was only 3 months, and he's starting to look like me more than he looked like Jake. I'm glad about that.

My mom kicked me out after I told her I was pregnant, and the baby wasn't Eli's. CeCe and Bullfrog was happy to let me stay with them until Eli and I had enough money to buy our own apartment.

I heard the front door open, so I put JR into his playpen. I walked into the living room and saw Eli sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked over to him, and sat down.

"Eli?" I said.

He looked up and his eyes were red and blotchy. He looked like a deranged animal who was let loose.

"I killed him Clare. I fucking killed him." Eli whispered.

I pulled him close to me. He clung onto like a lost child that got separated from it's parents.

"I might go to jail. The police will find me. I know they will." Eli said.

"I'm here. Your not going anywhere." I responded.

"Promise. I want to be in JR's life."

"I promise."

Eli let go of me, and smiled at me. He kissed me on the lips and said;

"I love you so much, Clare."

"I love you too Eli."

"Now, where's my little baby at?"

Eli got up and walked to JR's playpen. He picked him up, and cradled him in his arms tightly.

"Hey Little Eli. Buddy, we are going to have a great life together."

JR grabbed Eli's pinky and put it in his mouth.

"Seriously?" Eli said.

I started laughing and walked over to them.

"JR needs to take a nap." I said tickling JR's stomach.

"Don't worry. I'll put him to bed." Eli said. Eli turned around, and started walking upstairs to JR's room.

_**Is things really going to get better?**_

…_**...**_

**A/N: And there it is! Sorry it was so short. I'm going to put it longer! And sorry for skipping months. As you can see this is the dark side of "All The World That Is The Case" Things don't get better from here. Review Please! **


	3. Don't Let Jake Get Me

**A/N: Just something really quick. Extraordinary machine made me cry. When Jenna and K.C. gave Tyson away and Eli's epic monologue. I think he can finally get help. Anyway, let's get back to the story!**

Sin City

Eli's P.O.V.

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed at the police officer who was dragging me out the door. This can't be happening! No, they can't take me to jail! "I need to be with my kid! No don't!"

Clare was holding JR in her arms tightly in her arms, crying. I shouldn't have killed Jake. I knew it was wrong, but my anger got the best of me. My ignorance is a bitch. I knew I was going to get caught, but didn't plan for it.

"Please! Please! Please!"

…**...**

I woke up in a flash. Sweat dripping down my forehead. I looked over at Clare, and she was sleeping peacefully next to me. Not a worry in her expression. My mind quickly returned to JR. I got up from my bed, and walked over to JR's room. I opened the door, to see something that must have been a illusion.

"How are you doing, Eli?" Jake said. Jake was holding JR in his arms.

I rubbed my eyes and he was he still was there.

"You know JR isn't you son, Eli. He's mine, even if I didn't want to take care of him. Remember. I'll be always watching you Eli." Jake sneered.

The next thing happened as quick as a blink of an eye. Jake dropped Jr. I reacted as fast as I can, to catch him, but when I did, nothing was in my arms. I looked at my arms confusingly, and looked around the room. No Jake.

I got up off the floor, and looked into JR's crib. He was wide awake, but laying down. His big blue eyes boring into mine. I smirked at him, and picked him up.

"Let's watch T.V. little guy." I said to JR.

He giggled at me, and I smiled. I walked to the living room with him in my arms. I sat in the recliner, pulled out the leg holder, and turned on the T.V. with the remote. JR looked at the T.V. with his eyes wide open. I guess he was interested in the news.

The news man came onto the T.V. and started with a report.

"_**A murder has happened tonight. Seventeen year old, Jake Martin, has been found in a body bag near a river. He was been castrated, and all his body parts have been cut off. There has been no clues to who had murder him. Police are on the scene right now-"**_

I turned the channel to a movie that I never seen before. JR looked at me, and pouted his bottom lip. I think he wanted me to turn back.

"I'm sorry little guy. I can't do that. Daddy did a very bad thing, and keeps running away from it." I said to him.

I wonder if he understand what I said because he started watching the T.V. anyway.

…...

In the next 20 minutes, JR was fast asleep in my arms. I turned off the T.V. and walked JR to his room. I carefully placed him in his crib. I quietly walked back into my room, and sneaked into my bed.

"Nice for you to join me again." Clare said. She rolled over to face me.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep. JR kept me company for a while." I responded.

"Is it about the Jake thing? Eli, you can't let it get to you."

"But, I killed him. I can't go on, and keep getting haunted by the guy who is really the father who I am fathering."

"Don't worry about it. You have me and JR." Clare kissed me on my cheek, turned around, and went to sleep.

**Things will get better. Right?**


End file.
